Warrior of Flame and Princess of Light
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: Hikari bermimpi tentang ksatria yang menyelamatkannya. Awalnya gadis itu berpikir kalau itu hanyalah mimpi. Namun, kini ksatria itu berada di hadapannya dan melindunginya. TakuyaXHikari, Cross 02/04, CnC? RnR? One-Shot


**Warrior of Flame and Princess of Light**

**Rate :** **T**

**Genre : Action, Adventure, Drama.**

**Pair : TakuyaXHikari.**

**Author : Iya. **(LastName/Bicho Raro/Shane L. Prochainezo)

**Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation. ®&© 1997-2007 Bandai. ©2007 NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc.**

**Series : Digimon 02 dan Digimon Frontier.**

**Setting : Beberapa bulan setelah final battle Digimon 02 dan Digimon Frontier.**

**Warning: Crack pair, Crossover 02X04, Sangat OOC, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Aneh, Alay, Lebay, Deskripsi minim, Typo, Grade D, tulisan tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, Bahasa tidak sopan, Dapat menyebabkan mual-mual, dan Bad Mood. *disumpel sandal***

**

* * *

**Sumarry : Hikari bermimpi tentang ksatria mengenakan armor berwarna merah yang menyelamatkannya. Rambut ksatria itu berwarna pirang dan memiliki mata berwarna biru. Walaupun awalnya gadis itu berpikir kalau itu hanyalah mimpi. Namun, kini di depannya ksatria itu berada di hadapannya dan melindunginya. TakuyaXHikari, Cross 02/04, Crack pair. RnR? CnC?

**A/N** **1 **: Sebenarnya ini buat acara _'Create Digimon Story'_ di _Digimon Gakuen_. Karena tangan saya gatel pengen ngepublish fict ini di FFn, jadi saya publish. Itu juga gak tau jadi apa enggak dikirim ke Digimon Gakuen =_="

**A/N** **2** : Maaf, kalo ada kesamaan plot atau ide. m(_'_)m

**A/N** **3** : Saya menyelesaikan ini hanya dalam satu hari, jadi maaf kalo terasa kurang optimal dan terkesan asal-asalan. Saya pasti meng-edit kalo ada yang salah :D

**A/N 4** : Er.. Maaf karena judulnya gak nyambung sama isi fictnya. Saya sangat butuh saran dari reader mengenai judul yang cocok untuk fict ini.

**A/N 5** : Karena frontier berbeda dari series yang lain jadi saya urutkan level-nya sesuai dari sumber yang saya dapatkan (dari Kak Wikia XP) :

Adult : Agnimon

Perfect : Vritramon

Ultimate : Ardhamon, KaiserGreymon

* * *

Seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat pendek berada sendirian di tengah Hutan Kegelapan. Dia memakai _dress_ selutut berwarna merah muda dan jaket berwarna biru. Anak perempuan itu adalah Hikari, pemegang lambang cahaya. "Di mana ini?" tanyanya karena dia tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Wajah imut anak itu berubah menjadi pucat karena dia mulai terlihat ketakutan. "Tailmon!" Hikari yang ketakutan mulai memanggil nama _partner-_nya. Namun, tidak ada sahutan dari Tailmon. "Tailmon!" sekali lagi anak perempuan itu berteriak.

"Bhahahahahaha, tidak ada yang akan menolongmu," tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang mengerikan.

Hikari segera berbalik dan menemukan sesosok Digimon yang memiliki tubuh seperti manusia, namun kepala Digimon itu seperti anjing yang bertanduk dua. Digimon itu memakai sebuah jas berwarna biru bergaris horisontal yang ditutupi oleh sebuah jaket berwarna putih dan dia memakai sebuah syal berwarna merah di lehernya. Lengan kirinya memegang sebuah _machine gun_ sedangkan lengan kanannya memegang sebuah belati.

"Si…Siapa kau?" tanya Hikari dengan tubuh gemetar dan anak itu mulai melangkah mundur menjauhi Digimon itu.

"Aku adalah Astamon," jawab Digimon itu.

Hikari yang ketakutan mulai berlari menjauhi Astamon. Anak perempuan itu terus mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dia benar-benar ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ada untuk menyelamatkannya. Sekuat tenaga dia berlari tiba-tiba kaki Hikari terlilit akar pepohonan yang menyebabkan dia terjatuh. Astamon mulai berjalan mendekati Hikari.

"Bersiaplah Cahaya, aku yang akan membunuhmu," ucap Digimon itu sambil menyeringai dan mengarahkan _machine gun_ miliknya ke arah Hikari.

"Tolong!" teriak Hikari.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! **Salamander Break****!**" suara teriakan terdengar dari dalam pusaran api yang datang tiba-tiba dan seseorang menendang tangan kiri Astamon yang memegang _machine gun_ yang diarahkan kepada Hikari.

Sesosok ksatria muncul di hadapan Hikari. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, matanya berwarna biru. Dia mengenakan _armor_ berwarna merah. "Digimon?" Hikari tahu kalau yang ada di depannya kini adalah seorang Digimon.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya kau menghalangiku," kata Astamon murka.

"Aku Warrior of Flame, Agnimon," kata Digimon yang berwarna merah itu.

Astamon berlari mendekati Agnimon sambil mengarahkan tendangan ke arah Agnimon. Agnimon melompat menghindari serangan itu. "**Burning Salamander!**" Agnimon melepaskan api dari tinjunya. Dengan mudah Astamon menghindari serangan itu. "**Maverick!" **Astamon mengarahkan sebuah tendangan kepada Agnimon.

* * *

"Tidak!" teriak Hikari sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengaliri seluruh tubuh anak perempuan itu. Nafas anak perempuan itu tidak beraturan, namun dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Ada apa Hikari?" tanya Taichi sambil membuka pintu kamar Hikari.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kak," jawab Hikari terengah-engah.

"Mimpi buruk?" Taichi bertanya lagi sambil duduk di samping Hikari. Hikari mengaguk pelan.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Itu hanya mimpi," ucap Taichi sambil membelai rambut coklat Hikari.

"Terima kasih, Kak," kata Hikari sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat bergema di seluruh ruangan kelas. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Hikari pergi ke atap sekolahnya untuk makan siang bersama teman-temannya. Dia bersama dengan teman-temannya duduk di lantai sambil membuka bekal yang dibawa olehnya dan juga temannya.

"Wah… Hikari, bekalmu sepertinya enak," ucap Miyako saat melihat bekal milik Hikari.

"Mau coba? Silahkan saja. Kalian juga mau?" Hikari menawarkan bekal miliknya kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hei, Chibimon. Itu kan punyaku. Jangan kau makan!" teriak Daisuke kesal karena makanannya dimakan oleh Chibimon.

"Daisuke, kalau mau ini untukmu," kata Hikari sambil memberikan kotak bekalnya pada Daisuke.

"Kau bagaimana?" tanya Daisuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Hikari sambil tersenyum.

"Hikari, apa bisa kau mengantarku ke kantin?" tanya Miyako.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hikari sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Keduanya meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menuruni tangga. Mereka hendak pergi ke kantin yang ada di lantai satu gedung sekolahnya. Saat berjalan di lorong saat berbelok tiba-tiba seorang menabrak Hikari. Kedua anak yang bertabrakan itu pun terjatuh. "Aduh…" rintih Hikari pelan.

"Maaf 'kan aku," ucap anak yang menabrak Hikari. Anak itu segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hikari. Hikari meraih tangan anak itu tanpa melihat orang yang mengulurkannya atau lebih tepat orang yang menabraknya.

Deg! Detak jantung Hikari berdetak dengan tidak beraturan dan wajah Hikari merona saat melihat orang yang menabraknya. Di depan Hikari, kini ada seorang anak berambut coklat mengenakan topi yang dipasangi _goggle_. Dia mengenakan baju kuning berlambang matahari yang ditutupi jaket merah dan mengenakan celana berwarna hijau lumut.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak itu membuyarkan lamunan Hikari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hikari.

"Maaf, tadi aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu, sekali lagi maaf yah," ucap anak itu sambil membungkuk. Lalu anak itu pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah tujuan Hikari. Tanpa sadar Hikari memandangi anak itu terus-menerus, matanya tertuju ke arah perginya anak itu.

"Hikari, Hikari," panggil Miyako yang heran melihat Hikari seperti itu. "Hikari!" panggil Miyako sedikit kencang.

"Apa?" tanya Hikari yang setengah terkejut.

"Oh~ Kau tertarik yah pada anak itu?" tanya Miyako dengan nada usil.

"Kau bicara apa sih, Miyako?" wajah Hikari terasa panas dan kembali merona.

Melihat reaksi Hikari yang seperti itu, Miyako mulai menggoda Hikari, "Jangan menyangkal seperti itu."

"Tidak, aku hanya…" Hikari terus membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh Miyako. Dia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan segera meninggalkan Miyako.

"Hei… Tunggu Hikari!" Miyako mengejar Hikari yang pergi meningalkannya.

* * *

Jam sekolah telah usai. Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, Takeru dan Hikari masih berada di sekolahnya. Mereka berkumpul di ruang laboratorium komputer. Miyako mulai memainkan jari-jarinya di atas _keyboard_ yang tersambung dengan monitor yang ada di hadapannya.

Layar monitor itu tiba-tiba bergambar portal. "Yosh! Sudah selesai, siapkan Digivice kalian," kata Miyako. Kelima anak itu segera mengarahkan Digivice milik mereka ke komputer yang ada di depannya. "Pintu gerbang Dunia Digital terbuka! Anak-anak terpilih berangkat!" ucap Miyako dengan semangat. Portal itu pun terbuka lalu menyeret anak-anak itu bersama _partner-_nya masuk ke dalam komputer.

Sesampainya di Dunia Digital, mereka semua berkumpul di tengah hutan. Hari ini mereka hendak bersantai melepaskan kepenatan mereka sewaktu belajar di sekolah tadi.

"Bosan juga yah kalau seperti ini," ucap Daisuke sambil membaringkan dirinya di atas rerumputan dan memandang langit.

"Bukannya lebih enak seperti ini. Damai dan tidak ada pertempuran," seru Takeru yang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Benar juga sih," kata Daisuke.

"Aku pergi dahulu yah?" ucap Hikari tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau ke mana, Hikari?" tanya Miyako.

"Aku hanya ingin mencuci wajahku," jawab Hikari.

"Hikari, aku ikut," Tailmon menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani Hikari.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri kok," Hikari dengan halus menolak tawaran _partner_-nya. Dia pun segera meninggalkan teman-temannya. Saat Hikari berjalan tiba-tiba dia terperosok masuk ke dalam sebuah portal yang tiba-tiba muncul di bawah kakinya.

* * *

Seusai jam pelajaran, anak berambut coklat mengenakan topi yang dipasangi _goggle _berjalan di jalan yang mengarah ke rumah barunya. Anak itu adalah Kanbara Takuya, salah satu _legendary warrior_ yang menyelamatkan Dunia Digital dari Lucemon. Dia pindah ke Odaiba karena pekerjaan ayahnya dipindahkan ke Odaiba.

_Gomibako o tobi koeta ni aru mirai_

_Hikari o matotte get a fire power! (Fire!-Wada Kouji)_

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Anak itu segera membuka ponselnya yang berwarna putih.

"_Kanbara Takuya, tolonglah Cahaya,"_ terdengar suara Ophanimon dari ponselnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Takuya khawatir.

"_Cahaya berada dalam kegelapan. Dia diserang oleh Astamon, __Prince of the Dark Area. Cahaya__ membutuhkan pertolonganmu, Warrior of Flame. Datanglah ke lantai terbawah stasiun yang terdekat denganmu, di sana Trainmon sudah menunggumu," _jelas Ophanimon.

Percakapan pun terhenti, Takuya mulai berpikir lalu berkata, "Apa yang dilakukan Kouji sih, sehingga dia dalam bahaya?" ternyata Takuya belum memahami siapa yang harus ditolongnya. Anak laki-laki itu segera berlari ke stasiun yang terdekat dengan lokasi tempat dia sekarang.

* * *

Hikari tiba di sebuah hutan yang gelap. Pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi ke atas membuat sinar matahari terhalang dan membuat hutan itu gelap tanpa adanya sinar matahari yang masuk. Selangkah demi selangkah dia mencoba berjalan. Jujur saja, anak perempuan itu ketakutan karena dia sendirian di tempat itu.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Hikari dengan heran. Sejenak ia merasa sudah pernah ke hutan itu sebelumnya. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa mengingat kapan dia pernah ke tempat itu. "Tailmon!" Hikari berteriak memanggil _partner_-nya. Namun, dia tidak mendengar sahutan ataupun balasan dari partnernya itu.

"Tidak akan ada yang menjawab panggilanmu, Cahaya," terdengar suara yang menyeramkan.

Hikari terkejut dan berbalik ke arah datangnya suara itu. Sesosok Digimon yang memiliki tubuh seperti manusia, namun kepala Digimon itu seperti anjing bertanduk dua muncul dari kegelapan. Digimon itu memakai sebuah jas berwarna biru bergaris horisontal yang ditutupi oleh sebuah jaket berwarna putih. Di leher Digimon itu memakai sebuah syal berwarna merah. Lengan kanannya memegang sebuah _machine gun_ sedangkan lengan kirinya memegang sebuah belati.

"Si…Siapa kau?" tanya Hikari dengan tubuh gemetar dan anak itu mulai melangkah mundur menjauhi Digimon itu.

"Aku adalah Astamon," jawab Digimon itu.

Anak perempuan itu terkejut melihat Astamon karena Astamon adalah Digimon yang berusaha membunuhnya dalam mimpinya. Hikari yang ketakutan mulai berlari menjauhi Astamon dan Hikari terus mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dia benar-benar ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ada untuk menyelamatkannya. Tiba-tiba Hikari terjatuh. Astamon mulai berjalan mendekati Hikari.

"Bersiaplah Cahaya, aku yang akan membunuhmu," ucap Digimon itu sambil menyeringai dan mengarahkan _machine gun_ miliknya ke arah Hikari.

"Tolong!" teriak Hikari.

***Spirit Evolution!***

***Agnimon!***

Terdengar suara dari balik pepohonan yang gelap. "Tidak akan kubiarkan! **Salamander Break****!**" suara teriakan terdengar dari dalam pusaran api yang datang tiba-tiba dan seseorang menendang tangan kanan Astamon yang memegang _machine gun_ yang di arahkan kepada Hikari.

Sesosok ksatria muncul di depan Hikari. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, matanya berwarna biru. Dia mengenakan _armor_ berwarna merah. "Agnimon?" Hikari tahu Digimon itu adalah Digimon yang muncul dalam mimpinya dan menyelamatkan dirinya. Hikari tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut karena dia tidak percaya kenapa kedua Digimon yang ada di dalam mimpinya kini ada di hadapannya.

"Siapa kau? beraninya kau menghalangiku," kata Astamon murka.

"Aku _Warrior of Flame_, Agnimon," kata Digimon yang berwarna merah itu.

Astamon berlari mendekati Agnimon sambil mengarahkan tendangan ke arah Agnimon. Agnimon melompat menghindari serangan itu. "**Burning Salamander!**" Agnimon melepaskan api dari tinjunya. Dengan mudah Astamon menghindari serangan itu. "**Maverick!" **Astamon mengarahkan sebuah tendangan ke arah Agnimon. Agnimon yang tidak bisa menghindarinya terlempar dan menghantam pepohonan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kukira kau kuat. Ternyata hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu?" tanya Astamon dengan nada mengejek.

"Ini belum selesai," Agnimon berusaha untuk bangkit.

***Agnimon, Slide Evolution..!***

*******Vritramon** **..!***

Tubuh Agnimon bercahaya dan berubah menjadi sesosok Digimon naga yang mengunakan armor merah dan berhelm putih. Di tangan Digimon itu terdapat meriam yang bernama 'Rudri Tarpana'. Dia memiliki juga sayap seperti milik Birdramon.

"**Corona Blaster!**" Vritramon langsung menembakan laser gelombang panas dari meriamnya ke arah Astamon.

"**Hellfire!**" Astamon yang tidak mau mengalah menembakan serangan itu kepada serangan yang berasal dari Vritramon. Kedua energi itu beradu, kedua Digimon itu terdorong kerena hembusan yang kuat dari tabrakan energi itu.

Kepulan asap mulai menyelimuti arena pertarungan itu. Astamon memanfaatkanya dengan cara menyembunyikan dirinya di antara kabut itu lalu menyerang Vritramon dengan tendangan dan pukulan secara bertubi-tubi. "AGH!" terdengar suara jeritan Vritramon.

Hikari mulai khawatir, "Vritramon!" teriaknya saat dia melihat Vritranom terpental jauh dan terjatuh ke jurang yang ada di dekat tempat itu.

"Sekarang tidak akan ada yang menolongmu, Cahaya," Astamon menyeringai dan mendekati Hikari yang masih jatuh terduduk.

Hikari semakin ketakutan saat Astamon mendekatinya. "Kyaa!" teriak Hikari dengan kencang.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba datang dari arah tebing tempat Vritramon terjatuh. Cahaya itu melayang di atas jurang tersebut. Astamon dan Hikari memandang cahaya yang menyilaukan. "Aku belum kalah!" suara terdengar dari cahaya itu. Terlihat sesosok Digimon yang merupakan gabungan antara Agnimon dan Vritramon. Tubuh bagian atasnya Agnimon dan bagian pinggang ke bawah mirip Vritramon. Digimon itu memiliki sayap di punggungnya dan meriam milik Vritramon di lengannya. Dia adalah Ardhamon, evolusi gabungan antara _beast spirit_ dan _human spirit_ milik Takuya.

"Kau?" Astamon tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

"Bersiaplah Astamon! **Brahma Sutra!**" Ardhamon menembakan panah-panah api dari meriam yang ada di lengannya. Astamon menghindarinya dengan cara melompat. Namun, Astamon tidak bisa menghidari dengan mulus, dia terkena sebagian serangan Ardhamon dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu! **Hellfire!**" teriak Astamon sambil menembakan peluru dari _machine gun_ yang ada di lengan kanannya ke arah Ardhamon. Ardhamon yang menerima serangan itu tidak terluka atau terkena efek dari serangan itu. "APA?" Astamon terkejut melihat hal itu.

"**Brahma Shil!**" Ardhamon melemparkan bola energi ke arah Astamon. "AGH!" Astamon terkena serangan itu dan terkapar di tanah. Cincin data muncul mengitari tubuh Astamon.

"Digimon jahat, Digivice ini akan mensucikanmu. Digicode Scan!" Ardhamon langsung men-digicode Astamon. Tubuh Astamon berubah menjadi telur dan terbang ke langit.

Digimon berwarna merah itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan berubah menjadi seorang anak berambut coklat mengenakan topi yang dipasangi _goggle_. Dia mengenakan baju kuning berlambang matahari yang ditutupi jaket merah dan mengenakan celana berwarna hijau lumut.

"Dia…" Hikari terkejut ketika mengenali kalau anak itu adalah anak yang menabraknya tadi.

Anak itu berbalik melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hikari yang masih dalam keadaan jatuh terduduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hikari berdiri.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hikari sambil meraih tangan anak itu.

"Takuya. Kanbara Takuya. Kamu?" tangan anak itu masih memegang tangan Hikari dan dia belum melepaskanya.

"Hikari… Yagami Hikari," jawab Hikari dengan gugup dan wajah imut anak perempuan itu memerah seperti buah apel yang matang.

"Hikari?" Takuya menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi, kau Cahaya yang dimaksud Ophanimon yah? Senang bertemu denganmu, Yagami Hikari," lanjut Takuya dengan lembut dan sambil tersenyum.

**See you next time~**

* * *

**A/N**:

O.O *Ngeliat Takuya dan Hikari yang pengangan tangan terus* Udah cukup pegangannya! Hikari balikin Takuya punya saya! DX *dijitak Aki-sama, di-burning salamander, dibantai Takuya FG*

Taky~ Taky~ Saya juga mau~ Saya mau sama kamu~ X3

Takuya : "Ogah!"

Huh, Taky pelit! Lihat saja pembalasan saya di 'Sign of Leader'! =3= *di-salamander break*

Takuya : "Kenapa jadi punya firasat buruk gini?" *merinding*

Em… Maaf, reader. Ending-nya gaje gini =_="

Lalu, Astamon~ maaf kan saya yang membuatmu seperti itu~ Tenang saja kamu tetap Digimon favorit saya~ buktinya kamu akan muncul di 'Sign of Leader' dan 'Courage and Love' T^T *di-hellfire*

Junk-fic lagi. Maafkan saya yang berkali-kali menimbulkan polusi di fandom ini m(_'_)m. Maaf juga kalo ada Typo dan kalimat yang rancu soalnya saya kurang teliti dan sekarang saya sedang sakit Flu. =_="

Lalu pertanyaannya : Saya bingung kalau Digimon itu pake kata 'seorang' atau 'seekor'? -.-"

Berminat untuk mereview? Atau mengkoreksi fic ini?

Ayo, review~ kalau tidak, saya sebarkan virus flu saya~ *ngancem* *dibekep, dimasukin ke karung, dibuang ke Zona Zero*

With love,

Shane L. Prochainezo

(Senin, 12/07/2010)

*Adegan battlenya akan saya edit. tapi, nunggu saya sembuh dulu =_="


End file.
